Cronicas perdidas
by pain645
Summary: Este texto es unos de los eventos posteriores al texto de Lobeznopablo y anteriores a mi texto "La Busqueda de la Amistad". Una amenaza a llegado a poniville y Magic es la unica esparanza, pero que pasa si los nuevo enemigos son tramposos y derrotan al siempre talentoso Magic.


La leyenda de los espadachines del otro mundo

"La vida en Poniville era prospera y tranquila, el mal al fin fue erradicado y la armonía era el faro del futuro.

Las chicas y Magic al fin tuvieron su merecido descanso, después de su cruento enfrentamiento con el dios de la destrucción Meteor y contra sus desquiciados descendientes.

En cuanto a la relación amorosa de Magic, este se comprometió con Twilight y decidieron en un futuro cercano casarse; y en cuanto a las demás chicas las cosas seguían como de costumbre, pero las cosas nunca son tranquilas por siempre."

Uff, que día tan caluroso, dijo Applejack al patear el manzano.

El sol abrasaba cruelmente toda la villa, ningún poni se atrevía a salir y Sugarcube Corner estaba repleto de poni sediento de malteadas y ansiosos por los helados, mientras que otros iban a reclamar el exceso de calor a Rainbow Dash, la cual era la encargada del clima en la villa.

¡Queremos un clima agradable!, gritaron los ponis y lanzaron tomates a la casa de Rainbow.

¡Oigan!, dejen de linchar mi casa, dijo Rainbow muy molesta.

¡Tú eres quien regula el clima, arregla este embrollo!, grito un poni.

Me gustaría hacerlo, pero esto esta fuera de mis capacidades, no puedo elevarme mucho, dijo Rainbow y mostro su espalda.

El lomo de Rainbow estaba quemado por los rayos del sol, cosa que a todos los presentes asusto.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight estudiaba arduamente este insólito fenómeno climático.

¿Alguna respuesta?, pregunto Spike.

No, pero encontré un viejo poema sobre un evento muy parecido que sucedió en una ciudad hace 300 años, dijo Twilight.

Todo puede servir, dijo Magic, él cual ayudaba a Twilight en su búsqueda.

Bien, dijo Twilight y comenzó a leer el poema.

"Sol del crepúsculo, Luna del ajuar.

Muestra el camino a nuestro juicio.

El sol abrazante, es el aviso del tribunal de nuestra ciudad

Tres espadas son una sola, tres espíritus como un solo.

Aquel que venza se queda con todo y los que pierdan serán desterrados.", leyó Twilight.

¿Que significa eso?, pregunto Spike.

No lo se, dijo Twilight.

El sol abrazante es el aviso del tribunal, dijo Magic en forma pensativa.

Eso debe significar, que el sol, o sea la princesa Celestia, es la juez de la ciudad, dijo Twilight.

Y los espadachines deben ser algún tipo de jurado que entregue el veredicto de algo, dijo Magic.

Pero eso del vencedor se lo lleva todo, que significara, dijo Twilight.

Será acaso que una lucha esta por llegar, dijo Pinkie de repente.

Es posible….aaaa, dijo Twilight y se asusto que Pinkie estuviera al lado de ella, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

¿Desde cuando estabas aquí, Pinkie?, pregunto Magic.

Oh, desde el comienzo, dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Pero el tema principal, ¿que esta sucediendo?, dijo Spike.

Según este poema, esto es un aviso de un juicio, pero no entiendo de qué se trata el juicio, dijo Twilight.

En eso un sonido de trompetas y de un cuerno de lucha, invadió el cielo.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Magic y salió de la biblioteca junto a Twilight y Pinkie.

Todo Poniville miraba el cielo y como las nubes se movían en remolino.

¿Rainbow, esto es una de tus bromas?, pregunto Applejack a Rainbow.

Claro que no, no es mi estilo, dijo Rainbow.

¿Qué sucede?, dijo Fluttershy.

En eso del centro del remolinó cayeron tres poni con armadura.

El primero era un poni de tierra de color oscuro y gran tamaño, él cual tenia una armadura de gruesa de color café, además en su espalda portaba un hacha con la parte posterior con la forma de una martillo.

El segundo era un pegaso de color claro, llevaba una armadura muy parecida a la de White Storm, pero de color verde y en su lomo portaba una espada muy rara con una bisagra en el centro de la hoja.

El último era un unicornio gris con una armadura azul eléctrico y un estoque dorado en la espalda.

Somos los guerreros del otro mundo y venimos a retar a duelo a todos los guerreros que tenga esta insignificante ciudad y en el caso que pierdan su ciudad será nuestra, dijo el unicornio.

¿Que significa esto?, la princesa Celestia jamás dejaría que se realizara algo como esto, dijo Twilight muy molesta.

Si tienen mi autorización, dijo la voz de la princesa Celestia.

Celestia y Luna descendieron del remolino con una expresión muy amarga.

¿Pero, por que?, dijo Twilight.

Ellos son los tres espadachines del mundo exterior, ellos son los jueces que prueban el potencial de los guerreros de cada cuidad del mundo y si la ciudad no gana, será esclavizada por toda la eternidad, dijo Luna.

¡Que!, gritaron todos los presentes.

Es cierto, pero jamás pensamos que vendrían a probar esta cuidad, dijo Celestia.

Pero, ya estamos aquí y ¿Qué aspirantes de guerreros hay en ésta cuidad?, dijo el poni de tierra.

Magic comenzó a caminar y se coloco en frente de ellos.

Yo acepto el reto, estoy listo para pelar, dijo Magic y desvaino su espada.

Wow, este tío si que sabe como impresionar, dijo el pegaso en un tono sarcástico.

Jajaja, que piensas hacer con esa frágil espada, dijo el poni de tierra y le escupió en la cara de Magic.

Magic se limpio la cara, él estaba muy serio y tranquilo ante las bromas y sarcasmos que le decían los guerreros.

Vaya que presumidos, son más arrogantes que yo, dijo Rainbow.

Eso no lo cuestión, dijo Applejack.

Bien, la batalla se realizara mañana en la arena de duelos del castillos, dijo Luna para calmar el ambiente tenso que había.

Te esperamos, enclenque, dijo el poni de tierra.

Si, espero que no salgas llorando como marica, dijo el pegaso.

El unicornio miro a Magic.

Espero que te prepares, porque yo no tendré piedad, dijo el unicornio con mucho respeto.

Magic asistió con la cabeza.

Los tres guerreros desaparecieron en un destello y la calma regreso a la villa.

¡Estas loco!, como se te ocurre aceptar este reto, dijo Twilight.

Es mi deber, como guerrero y como tú prometido, dijo Magic muy serio.

Twilight bajo la mirada muy sonrojada por el acto de valor que estaba haciendo Magic.

¿Princesa por que esos presumidos retan a los guerreros?, pregunto Applejack.

Ellos eran los mejores espadachines que existían hace siglos, pero su orgullo fue mucho más grande que ellos y al no poder conformarse con pelear contra ponis de su misma naturaleza, prefirieron luchar contra los devas y perdieron, pero su fuerza de voluntad los levanto de sus tumbas y ahora están malitos por dentro, dijo Celestia.

Y la única forma de hacerlos descansar en paz es derrotándoles en un duelo, dijo Luna.

Ya veo, dijo Rainbow.

Magic crees poder vencerlos, la princesa dijo que están malditos, dijo Applejack.

Claro, yo me enfrentado a oponentes muy fuertes y supe como vencerlos, dijo Magic.

Eso espero, dijo Luna en voz baja.

El resto del día el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie hablaba, nadie salía de sus casas, el terror invadía cada rincón de Poniville.

Magic entrenaba arduamente en el bosque, mientras que las chicas planeaban el como podían vencer a los guerreros si Magic fallaba.

Con los elementos podríamos sellarlos, dijo Applejack.

Es la mejor opción, dijo Twilight.

¿Y que pasa con las armas sagradas?, pregunto Rainbow.

No podemos usarlas, solo las podíamos usar en el enfrentamiento contra Meteor, pero ahora están selladas, dijo Twilight.

Maldición, con la espada podría derrotarlos a los tres en un Pis Pas, dijo Rainbow.

Pero como no la témenos, no podrás hacerlo, dijo Fluttershy.

Solo nos queda confiar en la fuerza de Magic, dijo Rarity.

Si, es verdad, dijo Twilight con un poco de miedo en su voz.

La noche cayo y todos rezaban con que el día siguiente Magic se convirtiera en el vencedor.

Mientras tanto en el palacio la princesa Luna deambulaba impaciente por el balcón.

Espero que nada malo pase, dijo Luna.

Ella miro al cielo.

Por favor, ayuda a Magic a salir victorioso, dijo Luna.

En eso una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento.

En día llego y todos se acomodaron en la arena de duelos del castillo.

Espero que todo salga bien, dijo Twilight muy nerviosa.

Tranquila, Magic es muy fuerte e inteligente, dijo Pinkie.

Si, él les dará una paliza a eso brabucones, dijo Applejack.

En eso Magic salió a la arena portando su armadura y su espada.

Todo el público vitoreo a Magic y este comenzó a saludar.

Te vez patético, dijo una voz de repente.

El poni de tierra entro con el resto del equipo.

Toda la tribuna abucheo y comenzó a lanzar verduras a los tres guerreros.

¿Que significa esto?, yo pensé que lucharía con cada uno por separado, dijo Magic.

Pensaste mal enclenque, dijo el pegaso y dio una estocada con su espada.

Una estela de energía verde corto el suelo y se abalanzo sobre Magic, él cual la bloqueo con su espada.

Magic hacia un esfuerzo enorme por sostener el poder del ataque y con un atisbo de fuerza lo repelió, Magic se sentía muy cansado, cosa que era muy raro en él.

Magic suspiro, pero en eso sobre él estaba el poni de tierra y con su hacha intento aplastar a Magic.

Magic lo esquivo con un salto y en el aire se impulso con su espada para cortarlo, pero la espada revoto en la armadura del poni y no le hizo nada.

¿Que pasa tú frágil espada no puede atravesar mi armadura?, dijo el poni en forma burlona.

Mierda, ¿que diablos me pasa?, dijo Magic, en eso detrás de él el unicornio apareció y con su estoque comenzó a lanzar estocada a la velocidad del sonido.

Magic bloqueaba con dificultad las estocadas, tenia que usar toda su concentración para adelantarse a los movimientos rápidos el unicornio.

En eso el pegaso y el poni se lanzaron en paralelo con sus armas y con una maniobra dieron una poderosa estocada a Magic, él cual salió volando y si no fuera por su armadura él hubiera muerto.

Magic se levanto adolorido y vio como su armadura se trisaba.

¡Esto es trampa, son tres contra uno!, gritaron Rainbow y Applejack.

Ellos no tienen honor, dijo Twilight.

Magic de repente se sacudió y comenzó a escupir sangre.

¿Que me pasa?, pensó Magic.

En eso recordó el escupo que el poni de tierra el lanzo cuando acepto el reto.

Maldito tramposo, me enveneno, dijo Magic

Magic se repuso y miro fieramente a los guerreros.

Los tres guerreros se turnaban para darle muestras de sus poderes a Magic, él cual intentaba analizar cada uno de sus oponentes, para así vencerlos, pero no podía concentrarse con el hecho que tenia que cuidarse la espalda a cada rato y que el veneno le estaba causando una perdida de movilidad.

Maldición, ellos se muevan muy rápido y tengo que mantenerme firme para que el veneno no cause mas daño, dijo Magic.

En eso el unicornio se desplazo como un rayo y sin que Magic se diera cuenta, este lo apuñalo por la espalda.

Magic escupió sangre y se retiro lo más rápido que pudo.

Mira esta lloraron, dijo el poni de tierra.

Magic se quejaba, sentía un gran dolor y estaba en desventaja, pero esto no era suficiente para que lo vencieran.

Magic se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar sus espadas de energía.

El unicornio las destruyo con su estoque con mucha facilidad, pero entre las espadas Magic se desplazo y con una maniobra sorprendente decapito al unicornio.

¡Bien!, grito toda la tribuna.

Eso es todo lo que tienes, dijo la voz del unicornio.

La cabeza floto y se coloco en su lugar.

Pe..ro, eso es imposible, dijo Magic asustado.

No puedes matar a algo que ya esta muerto, dijo el unicornio.

Nosotros ya estamos muertos y es por eso que nadie puede vencernos, dijo el pegaso.

Y es esa la razón, que tú morirás, dijo el poni de tierra.

Magic estaba atónito, pero no se iba a dejar vencer así nada más.

Bien creo que tendré que ponerme firme, dijo Magic y libero una gran cantidad de energía para potencial sus habilidades.

La energía comenzó a envolver a Magic y en un destello se lanzo sobre el poni de tierra.

El poni lo bloqueo con su hacha y comenzó un combate de resistencia.

El suelo se hundió y los dos se esforzaban por vencer, en eso el pegaso se lanzo por detrás de Magic para cortarlo, pero Magic lo detecto y dio un salto, pero el pegaso viro rápido y salió persiguiendo a Magic.

Magic y el pegaso se daban estocadas rápidas y se bloqueaban todos sus ataques.

En eso el pegaso lanzo ondas de aire cortantes de su espada, las cuales Magic bloqueo sin problemas, pero en eso por detrás de Magic el unicornio lo atrapo y lo lanzo al suelo.

Tú poder es increíble, pero no te dejáremos ganar tan fácilmente, dijo el unicornio y con el filo de su estoque creo un sello que en fuego que se dibujo en el pecho de Magic.

Magic grito de dolor y sintió que su magia se desvanecía, le habían sellado todo su poder.

¡Malditos desgraciados, eso es trampa!, grito Pinkie muy molesta.

Magic se levanto, pero se tambaleo por la falta de fuerzas, el dolor y por el efecto del veneno.

Creo que lo tenemos vencido, dijo el pegaso y se sentó.

No tiene caso, ya no es una amenaza, dijo el poni de tierra retirándose de la arena de duelos.

El unicornio miro a Magic con calma y se le acerco.

Ríndete, ya no tienes fuerzas, dijo el unicornio.

Jamás, yo nunca me rindo, yo peleare por mi villa, mis amigos y mi prometida, dijo Magic poniéndose de pie y caminando en zigzag.

Entiendo, dijo el unicornio.

Increíble ya no puede ni caminar y sigue peleando, se parece a mi cuando estaba vivo, pensó el unicornio.

Cross, termina con su vida y tomemos nuestro premio, dijo el pegaso.

Cross miro a Magic y conjuro un hechizo.

Un ave de energía emergió de su cuerno y atrapo a Magic.

¡Magic!, gritaron las chicas.

Twilight y Rainbow se lanzaron para rescatar a Magic, pero el pegaso despego y ataco a Rainbow con una onda de aire y el unicornio uso un hechizo para bloquear la magia de Twilight.

Las dos quedaron atrapadas y nadie podía hacer nada para rescatar a Magic, él cual desapareció en el cielo.

¡Princesa!, grito Twilight.

Las princesas estaban con una expresión de angustia, pero no hicieron nada y se retiraron sin decir nada.

El pegaso y el poni de tierra tomaron a las chicas, las cuales luchaban por soltarse.

Ahora serán nuestras, dijeron los dos.

En eso dos rayos de energía golpearon a los dos ponis y los lanzo lejos.

¡Cross porque no atacas!, gritaron los dos.

Ellas estarán fuera de nuestros planes, dijo Cross con firmeza.

De acuerdo, dijeron los dos y se retiraron.

¿Por que nos salvaste de ellos?, dijo Rarity.

Ustedes son más importantes que cualquier botín que exista en el mundo, además su amigo no hubiera querido que ustedes salieran heridas, dijo Cross y se retiro muy lentamente.

¿Qué vamos hacer?, dijo Fluttershy.

La princesa tiene los elementos y al parecer no quieren hacer nada contra estos bravucones, dijo Applejack.

Solo nos queda una cosa, ir a ver a Zecora, ella es la mas capacitada para darnos respuestas, dijo Twilight.

Si tienes razón, dijo Rainbow.

Y que esperamos, vamos chicas, dijo Applejack.

Las chicas partieron a busca a Zecora.

Mientras tan Magic era llevado por lo alto Smokey mountain, pero en eso un destello destruyo al ave y Magic cayo al vacio, pero un poni lo intercepto en el aire y se lo llevo a un lugar seguro.

Las chicas llegaron donde Zecora, que para la sorpresa de ella estaba sentada esperándolas.

Las estaba esperando, dijo Zecora.

¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos?, pregunto Applejack.

Viento habla mucho, pero no informa lo que escucho, dijo Zecora.

Zecora sabes algo de los espadachines del otro mundo, dijo Twilight.

Si que se, pero su ansiedad hay que vencer, dijo Zecora y coloco seis tazas con té es la mesa.

Las seis se sentaron y escucharon atentamente a Zecora.

Ellos son guerreros de antaño, pero con un gran daño, los tres son, Absolot el poni bruto, Tifor el pegaso ególatra y Cross el unicornio solitario, ellos pelearon con cuanto adversario se topaban, pero su orgullo los llevo a la muerte y una maldición cayó sobre ellos, nadie puede vencerlos, pero quien lo logre será el guerrero más poderoso del mundo, dijo Zecora.

¿Pero porque las princesas no quieren hacerles frente?, pregunto Twilight.

Ellas nos nuestras gobernantes, pero la maldición que aqueja a los guerreros es mas fuerte y oscura que cualquier magia y si la princesas se enfrentaran con ellos, muchos malos eventos caerán en toda Equestria por culpa de ellos, dijo Zecora.

¿Qué clase de maldición es esa?, dijo atónita Rarity.

Nada es más terrible que la ira de un alma, al morir en forma macabra y mucho peor si son 3.000 las almas, las cosas son de alarma.

¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?, pregunto Applejack.

En una ciudad se encontraron de casualidad, y en una batalla se fue a parar, pero los habitantes de aquellas cuidad sufrieron las consecuencias, ya que, 3.000 cuellos fueron el pago de para que sus acto fueran escuchados, dijo Zecora.

Dices que esa maldición la ganaron para que los devas los tomaran en cuenta, dijo Applejack.

Pero, ¿Cómo funciona esa maldición?, dijo Rarity.

Esa maldición evita que mueran, pero también que las soberanas intervengan y si ellas actúan con contra de ellos, la maldición devora a aquellos, dijo Zecora.

Esto es grave, además Magic esta perdido en algún lugar, dijo Twilight.

Debemos hacer algo, no me voy a quedar con los cascos cruzados, dijo Rainbow.

No te precipites, dijo Applejack.

Tengo miedo, como vamos a afrontar esto, dijo Fluttershy.

Debemos ser cautelosas, tiene que haber una forma de vencerlos, dijo Twilight.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido, Magic despertó desorientado.

Magic se encontraba acostado en el suelo sobre una alfombra muy cómoda, la cual estaba adentro de una tienda de campaña muy grande y al fondo en un fogón un poni revolvía una olla.

Magic intento levantarse pero un dolor se lo impidió, tenia vendajes en el lomo.

Veo que al fin despiertas, dijo el poni y se le acerco con un recipiente con un ungüento verde.

Él era un poni de tierra de estatura normal de color castaño, su cabellera era de color negro y su cutie mark era tres cartas, además tenía lentes.

¿Quién eres?, pregunto Magic.

Soy hunter un trotamundos que investiga los secretos del mundo y te encontré tirado en Smokey mountain, además estabas envenenado y tuve que salvarte la vida, dijo hunter y le hizo un gesto con su casco para decirle a Magic que se sentara y se diera vuelta.

Magic obedeció y se sentó dándole la espalda a hunter.

Hunter le coloco el ungüento en la herida que tenia Magic en el lomo.

¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, pregunto hunter.

Me vencieron tres ponis malditos, dijo Magic con amargura.

¿Los guerreros del otro mundo?, pregunto hunter.

Si, ¿los conoces?, pregunto Magic.

Por supuesto, quien no conoce a los tres guerreros que destruyen ciudades para salvar sus almas de la maldición, dijo hunter.

Maldición, debe ir y salvar a Twilight, dijo Magic, pero hunter le golpeo la herida y Magic quedo paralizado por el dolor.

No puedo dejarte ir en estas condiciones, además tú espada no esta en buenas condiciones, dijo hunter y le señalo la espada de Magic muy dañada.

Magic bajo la mirada y se deprimió, él jamás se había sentido tan inútil.

Tranquilo cuando te mejores podrás derrotarlos, dijo hunter.

En eso Magic recordó el sello que le coloco Cross.

Oye hunter, sabes algo de este sello, dijo Magic y le mostro el sello tatuado en fuego que tenia en el pecho.

Es un sello de cinco estrellas, dijo hunter y coloco su casco sobre el sello.

Asvart Mervic Apataric, dijo hunter, el sello brillo y luego se desvaneció por completo.

Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, dijo Magic.

Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, dijo hunter y saco de la oreja de Magic un cuchara y le coloco en frente de él un plato con una sopa humeante.

Come, enfermo que come no muere, dijo hunter con una sonrisa.

Magic comió sin reclamar, pero la presencia de hunter le llenaba de preguntas.

¿Tienes familia?, pegunto Magic.

No, soy hijo único y a mis padres jamás los conocí, dijo hunter.

Lo siento, dijo Magic.

Descuida, dijo hunter.

En eso Magic sintió la presencia de una bestia salvaje y de repente una manticora entro a la tienda.

¡Cuidado!, grito Magic.

Pero hunter no se movió, por el contrario se acerco a la bestia con calma.

La manticora gruño y levanto su cola de escorpión, pero en eso hunter saco una carta de su casco y la coloco en frente de él.

Duerme, dijo hunter y la carta brillo.

Para el asombro de Magic la manticora cayo al suelo dormida.

Wow, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, pregunto Magic.

Solo lo hipnotice, dijo hunter.

Mientras tanto en Poniville, todo era caos.

Los guerreros saquearon todas las tiendas y usaban a los ponis como muñecos de entrenamiento o para que los complaciera con todas las estupideces que se le ocurrían.

Mientras que Cross revisaba los libros de la biblioteca, él sentía la presencia de Magic en todo ese lugar y como tal tenia curiosidad sobre él.

Ese unicornio tenía el mismo fulgor en los ojos cuando luchaba, y también tiene una amada que me daba fuerzas para continuar luchando, pensó Cross soltando unas lagrimas.

En eso sintió la presencia mágica muy fuerte detrás de él.

¿Qué quieres preciosa?, dijo Cross.

Veo que mi plan de pasar desapercibida no funciono, dijo Twilight.

¿Porque lloras?, pregunto Twilight.

Porque quiero morir de una vez por todas, dijo Cross.

¿Qué?, dijo sorprendida Twilight.

Esta maldición nos corrompe, nos ínsita a pelear sin una razón y nos mantiene con vida, dijo Cross.

Pero tus amigos parecen disfrutar mucho este estado, dijo Twilight.

Ellos son unos animales sin juicio, no tiene honor, no tienen sentimiento, ni alma, en cambio yo era igual a tú prometido, pero termine perdiéndolo todo en una guerra y en un arrebato de ira termine así, dijo Cross.

Pero no puedes poner fin a tú maldición, dijo Twilight.

No, solo un guerrero me puede liberar cuando logre derrotarme y selle mi maldición, dijo Cross.

Ya veo, dijo Twilight.

Vete rápido, si mis compañeros te ven, seguro que te mataran, dijo Cross.

Twilight asistió con la cabeza y se teletransporto.

En ese momento Magic y hunter dormían dentro de la tienda, pero en eso Magic despierta y toma su espada, para luego salir de la tienda con destino a Poniville.

Debo ir a salvar mi aldea, decía Magic mentalmente.

Magic galopaba a toda velocidad por los prados, aun sentía mucho dolor, pero lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía.

En cuestión de minutos Magic ya estaba en el bosque Everfree, pero cuando estuvo apunto de entrar en la villa, un poderoso golpe lo manda a volar lejos.

¿Qué diablos?, dijo Magic al levantarse.

Veo que sigues vivo, dijo una voz y el Absolot apareció.

Magic se levanto y se lanzo sobre él, pero este lo esquivo sin problemas y comenzó a darle golpes con la parte plana de su hacha.

Magic bloqueaba muy bien, pero el dolor lo desconcentraba mucho.

En eso Absolot dio un poderoso golpe con su hacha y cuando Magic lo bloqueo su espada se hizo añicos.

Magic estaba asustado su magnifica espada se había roto.

Jeje, te tengo, dijo Absolot y le propino un poderoso golpe a Magic, el cual lo mando a volar.

Magic estaba completamente en desventaja, en eso Absolot se le lanzo encima, pero Magic contraataco con un tronco y uso su habilidad de intensificar para endurecerlo y de esa forma lo pudo usar como un arma defensiva.

Magic bloqueo todos los ataques y cuando Absolot bajo la guardia lo golpeo con el tronco.

Sin tus compañeros no puedes engañarme, dijo Magic.

Eso crees tú, dijo Absolot y dio un golpe con su hacha, pero cuando Magic lo bloqueo se produjo una explosión que mando a Magic a volar y el causo una gran daño.

Magic ya no podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía concentrar su magia.

Absolot se levanto y se lanzo sobre Magic, pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su hacha tres cartas le impactaron en el rostro y causaron una gran explosión.

¿Qué paso?, se pregunto Magic.

Te dije que esperaras, dijo hunter al aparecer.

Absolot se levanto y miro a hunter con furia.

Eso me dolió, lo pagaras, dijo Absolot y se lanzo sobre hunter.

Este movió su casco y de una carta saco una espada, con la cual bloqueo a Absolot.

Eres fuerte, pero te falto cerebro, dijo hunter y dio un salto para luego soltar un naipe, el cual formo un torbellino que lanzo lejos a Absolot.

¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto hunter.

Si, solo estoy algo aturdido, dijo Magic.

En eso Absolot apareció de la nada y decapito a hunter de un corte.

¡Hunter!, grito Magic.

Aja jajá, lo logre, dijo Absolot.

En eso la cabeza de hunter se convirtió en cartas y se agruparon en el cuello cercenado de hunter y reconstruyeron su cabeza.

¡Que carajo!, dijo atónito Absolot.

Nada de mal, solo que yo soy inmortal y con cortarme la cabeza no me mataras, dijo hunter y lanzo de sus casco cientos de cartas que acribillaron a Absolot.

¿Que cosa eres?, dijo Magic.

Soy un cazador inmortal, mi trabajo es destruir a seres de la oscuridad, pero además ayudar a los ponis a cumplir sus sueños y además de proteger a los que necesitan una luz de esperanza, dijo hunter.

En eso Absolot apareció convertido en un oso con garras enormes y se abalanzo sobre hunter.

Hunter lo esquivo y de la nada hizo aparecer una guadaña.

Con el filo de la guadaña repelía los zarpazos de Absolot, en eso Absolot intento aplastar a hunter, pero este dio una voltereta y lanzo la guadaña de tal forma que esta comenzó a girar y a darle golpes en la cabeza de Absolot para luego regresar a hunter.

Absolot se repuso y se abalanzo velos sobre hunter, pero este salto y con los cascos traseros golpeo el cráneo de Absolot y lo hundió en el suelo.

Absolot se levanto pero en eso sintió su cuerpo partirse en dos, hunter lo había cortado con su guadaña.

Eso es todo lo que tienes, solo tengo que regenérame, dijo Absolot.

En realidad solo es el comienzo, dijo hunter y de sus cascos salieron cientos de cartas que comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Absolot.

"Alma extraña, alma azul en la niebla matinal.

Dame la fuerza para devolver las aguas a su cause.

Dame el poder sagrado de los dioses.

Quiero acabar con la infelicidad de un alma y mostrarle el camina hacia la luz.

Has que pueda ver a través de mis ojos y que pueda sentir a través de mi corazón.

Luz verde, luz del crepúsculo, destruye aquello que surgió del mal y en el mal perecerá.

Apaga con tú fuego las llamas del diablo que morirá, escucha mi voz y quema el fruto del mal.

Dando lugar al árbol del bien.

¡Purificación de alma! ", recito hunter.

Las cartas brillaron y el cuerpo de Absolot comenzó a desintegrase hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Wow, eres muy poderoso, dijo Magic.

No tanto, tú también era lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerme, pero a ti te envenenaron, dijo hunter y levanto a Magic y lo cargo en su lomo.

Mientras tanto las chicas debatían el como vencer a los guerreros.

Debemos pelear, dijo Applejack muy decidía.

Si, opino igual que AJ, dijo Rainbow.

Chicas no debemos precipitarnos, dijo Fluttershy.

Tal vez podríamos hacerlos reír, o usar disfraces para engañarlos o…., decía Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas miraron a Pinkie y negaron con la cabeza.

El unicornio Cross, tiene problemas de identidad, además desea mucho morir, dijo Twilight.

¿Y que propones?, pregunto Rarity.

Tal vez, podríamos realizar un plan de batalla e ir por el pegaso Tifor, él es el único que podría ser un problema, además como vimos en el combate contra Magic, ellos son fuertes cuando están juntos, dijo Twilight.

Twi tiene razón, yo y Rainbow podríamos pelear de frente contra él, mientras que las demás por la retaguardia le atapan, pero como lo sellamos, dijo Applejack.

Yo tengo la respuesta, dijo la vos de la princesa Celestia.

¡Princesa!, dijeron todas.

Lamento mucho no poder hacer nada, dijo Celestia.

No se preocupe, no sabíamos lo complejo que es la maldición de los guerreros, dijo Twilight.

Dijo que tiene la forma de sellarlos, dijo Applejack.

Si, dijo Celestia y coloco en frente de ellas una vasija plateada.

El recipiente del dios del viento, un artículo mágico muy poderoso que permite encerrar en él cualquier cosa, dijo Twilight.

Si logran debilitarlo, podremos sellarlo en el recipiente sin ningún problema, dijo Celestia.

Déjelo en nuestros cascos, dijo Rainbow.

Confió en ustedes, dijo Celestia.

El amanecer empezaba a levantarse y Magic despertó completamente recuperado, hunter lo había curado cuando lo devolvió a la tienda.

Me siento prefecto, dijo Magic al estirar sus músculos.

En eso miro a su lado y encontró su armadura y su espada completamente reparada y brillante, como si fueran nuevas, además una nota.

"un gran guerrero es aquel que se prepara bien para la lucha, pero también aquel que tiene un motivo y amigos para salir de los problemas, yo regreso a mi labor, ya que, mi misión con usted a terminado.

Buena suerte Magic Sword, atte. Hunter el Decimocuarto.", leyó Magic.

Magic sonrió y se coloco la armadura, para luego salir, pero en la puerta había una mesa con una nota y una bandeja con un recipiente con yogurt, avena, cebada y frutos secos.

"Un desayuno de campeones, para un maestro de combate", leyó Magic.

Magic rio y comenzó a comer el desayuno.

Tifor y Cross practicaban con sus espadas y utilizaban a los ponis que tenían cerca como sirvientes para sus necesidades, pero en eso seis ponis entraron en el perímetro de los dos guerreros.

¿Qué es esto?, dijo burlón Tifor.

Venimos a terminar con sus estupideces, dijo Rarity.

Así, y ¿Qué piensan hacer?, dijo Tifor.

En eso Rainbow despego y descendió en picada a una velocidad tan grande que Tifor no pudo evadir la patada y salió volando lejos derrapando el suelo por el impacto.

Tifor se levanto aturdido y miro a Cross.

Cross negó con la cabeza y se sentó.

Cobarde, dijo Tifor y despego para matar a Rainbow, pero Pinkie lo intercepto con su cañón Party y le disparo goma de macar, la cual dejo paralizado a Tifor.

¡Maldición!, grito Tifor y en eso Applejack despego para atacar.

Applejack le propino una poderosa patada con sus cascos trasero, la cual mando a volar a Tifor, sin antes romperle la armadura y varios huesos.

En el aire Rainbow lo intercepto junto con Fluttershy, de tal forma que las dos le dieron una patada descendiente a Tifor y mientras descendía Rarity le lanzo sus gemas como navajas y objetos contundentes con su magia causándole un gran daño.

Malditas perras, nunca me vencerán, dijo Tifor poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

En eso Twilight estas justo en frente de él con el cuerno brillando.

¿Qué quieres?, dijo tifón en forma brusca.

Twilight disparo un poderoso rayo de energía a Tifor, el cual le destruyo gran parte del cuerpo.

¡Chicas, el contenedor!, grito Twilight, pero en eso Tifor salió del humo y agarro a Twilight, para luego lanzarla al suelo y aplastarle la garganta.

¡Twilight!, gritaron las demás.

Nada mal bonita, pero a mi nadie me vence, dijo Tifor y levanto su espada para decapitar a Twilight, pero una espada de energía atravesó a Tifor y este cayo al suelo.

Twilight levanto la mirada y vio a Magic entrar en escena.

¡Magic!, grito Twilight y se le lanzo enésima a Magic.

Volvía para defenderte a ti y a toda la villa, dijo Magic.

Vaya regreso él derrotado, dijo Tifor al ponerse de pie.

Esta vez no estaré envenenado, dijo Magic.

Una pregunto tú sabes donde se metió mi compañero Absolot, dijo Tifor.

Si hablas del poni de tierra, ya esta muerto, dijo Magic.

¿Qué?, nadie puede vencernos, dijo Tifor en forma ilusa.

Magic esta serio y demostraba que no estaba mintiendo.

Tifor estaba muy molesto y confundido, nadie había vencida a uno de ellos.

¡Cállate!, grito Tifor y se abalanzo sobre Magic con su espada, pero Magic lo esquivo fácilmente y lo golpeo con el mango de la espada y lo mando lejos.

Las chicas tomaron a Twilight y se retiraron a ver el combate.

Tifor se levanto desorientado por el golpe.

Ahora puedo usar mi poder y habilidades sin ningún problema, dijo Magic.

¡Bastado!, grito Tifor y comenzó a dar espadazos.

Magic los esquivaba y con maniobras increíbles de velocidad y con manejo de su espada, empezó a cercenar partes del cuerpo de Tifor.

Tifor estaba asustado, estaba en desventaja y lo peor era que no podía contar con Cross, ni con Absolot.

Magic movió la espada con ligereza y decapito a Tifor.

¡Twilight!, grito Magic.

Twilight apareció con el recipiente y con el hechizo adecuado, Twilight sello el alma maldita de Tifor.

En eso Cross aplaudió y se levanto.

Bien hecho joven Magic, dijo Cross.

Cross, dijo Magic.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos y en un destello los dos chocaron sus espadas causando una onda expansiva que lanzo lejos a los exportadores.

Los dos se daban espadazos a una velocidad increíble, Cross movía su estoque con maestría dando estocadas a gran velocidad, mientras que Magic las bloqueaba y buscaba el punto preciso para atacar.

En eso Cross realizo una estocada poderosa y con un buen manejo de los reflejo Magic lo esquivo y le dio un golpe a Cross con el mango de la espada, pero Cross dio una estocada certera y una pequeña herida recibió Magic.

Cross se deslizo por el suelo por el efecto del golpe y miro a Magic con una sonrisa.

Magic movió su espada y se lanzo al combate, Cross lo repelió con su estoque y dio una estocada que lanzo una onda cortante de aire, Magic la esquivo, pero igual recibió un corte en la mejilla y el resto de la onda corto una casa por la mitad.

Magic con una maniobra de sus cascos se impulso y con la parte plana de su espada aplasto a Cross en el suelo.

Cross sintió todo el poder y el talento de Magic con placer, nunca en tantos años le habían dado una paliza con esa.

Magic salto justo cuando la magia de Cross había creado serpientes de energía, las cuales daban descargas eléctricas cuando tocaban los objetos.

Cross se levanto y empezó a lanzar sus serpientes y a dar estocadas de aire cortantes, las cuales Magic desviaba con su espada, para luego lanzar sus espadas de energía, las cuales explotaban cuando chocaron con las ondas de aire.

Las chicas tenían graves problemas para evadir los impactos demoledores que causaban Magic y Cross, pero aun así seguían cerca de Magic, para apoyarlo cuando él lo necesitara.

Cross giro el estoque y lanzo una estocada múltiple, mientras que Magic realizaba una maniobra descendiente con su espada, las chispas salieron cuando las dos espadas chocaron y en eso Magic sintió como algo lo atravesó y Cross un gran corte se dibujo en su costado.

Los dos jadeaban de cansancio, Magic usaba toda su concentración en como vencerlo y Cross disfrutaba su pelea con Magic.

En eso los dos despegaron y chocaron sus espadas dos espalas cortantes salieron del centró del choque y destruyo lo que tenia al frente.

Wow, esos dos están dando con todo, dijo Rainbow.

Magic se retiro y comenzó a dar cortes rápidos, pero Cross se los bloqueaba, en eso en una de las maniobras de Cross, Magic se sujeto de la espada de este y fue impulsado hacia arriba.

Magic concentro todo su poder y descendió con fuerza dando una estocada, Cross se cubrió y recibió el ataque, pero su estoque no soporto el impacto y se rompió.

Cross fue cortado por la mitad, y Magic jadeaba de cansancio.

Gracias, por darme el placer de pelear contra ti, dijo Cross.

No gracias a ti, tú me diste una buena batalla, dijo Magic.

Cross sonrió y su cuerpo se convirtió en ceniza y se despedazo.

¡Lo lograste!, gritaron todas las chicas.

Si, dijo Magic sentándose y descansando.

Felicidades eres el espadachín mas fuete del mundo, dijo la princesa Celestia que acababa de aparecer.

Princesa, puedo pedir algo, dijo Magic.

Claro, pídeme lo que quieras, dijo Celestia.

Quiero retomar mis fusiones como soldado, dijo Magic.

Esta batalla me dejo en claro que mi destino no lo puede evitar y quiero seguir siendo un guerrero, dijo Magic.

Claro, dijo la princesa.

Pero que pasara con lo nuestro, dijo Twilight.

Yo seguiré siendo tú prometido, pero para mantenerte a salvo debo defender el reino, dijo Magic.

Lo entiendo, dijo Twilight.

No muy lejos la princesa luna miraba feliz esta escena.

Cumplí con mi parte, espero que vuestra merced pueda descansar en paz, dijo la vos de hunter.

Por supuesto y creo que tú presencia aquí no terminara con este evento, dijo Luna.

Claro que no, las chicas y el joven Magic tienen mucho que seguir y yo estaré allí para ayudarlos a salir de los problemas, dijo hunter.


End file.
